Wizarding Ambassador Program
by Talkingbirdguy
Summary: Luke Shawk's dad is a high up member of the body that helps govern magical America. Due to wanting to strengthen ties with the other magical areas around the world, he sends his son, Luke, to Hogwarts. As he attends the prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry, he finds that he doesn't mind being forced to come there as much as before. My first attempt of romance. Pure AU.


Wizarding Ambassador Program chap 1

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. That goes to JK Rowling.

I'm trying my hand at a dash of romance with this fic. I'm not the romantic type, but we'll see if I'm any good at it when I'm finished with this. Also, this is an entirely alternate universe. There shouldn't be any original characters in this. There may be OCs with remarkable resemblances, but no original characters (aside from the sorting hat you can't replace the sorting hat). And I'll be adding (and changing) some interesting things that may not go along with the story or Canon, but it'll be interesting one way or the other ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>An Eagle takes flight.<p>

Chapter 1

I sighed heavily as I watched the British countryside fly by through the window. I had boarded the train not ten minutes earlier, after having to go through a strange wall that was apparently not real, and the train was already under way. How the muggles did not notice me or the many students going through at regular intervals, I will never know.

I ground my teeth angrily as I remembered a conversation I had with my father about a month earlier that ultimately resulted in me ending up on the train.

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH IN THE PAST: IN AMERICA<p>

"But dad! Why the hell do I have to go to a school on the other side of the world!? I can get a good education here! Why can't you send someone else?" Normally, I would never even consider using this kind of language in front of my dad, let alone to his face. But I was too angry to think rationally.

My father sat calmly behind his desk with his fingers interlaced, waiting for me to finish. He had on his normal (bland) brown colored business suit and pants. His face was a kind one, but a five inch scar that was a few millimeters away from his right eye gave him a serious face when he needed it to be. He knew I wasn't going to take the news well, and was prepared when I had burst into his office with a furious expression.

When I fell silent he said, "it's because we want to improve relations with the other countries. If I send a regular student, it will not have the same impact that you would."

I saw the logic in his statement, and hated it. My father was a high official in the magical community. He was a part of the board of magic delegates that helped run the magical world in America. As a result, I often had to do things like go to public events with my father to show the people that he was, "not only a remarkable wizard, but a great parent as well." (My mom was a muggle, and naturally shy, so she tried to distance herself from the spotlight.)

I had not objected to most things his position put me through, but this was crossing the line!

"Why can't you ask one of your colleagues? Surely one of them have a kid close to my age?"

I saw a angry look in my father's eye and backed off slightly when he said, "while that is true, I believe that learning another culture will benefit you as an individual. And learning another style of magic is always beneficial. Just think about the amazing sights you will see and different people you will meet? Isn't that worth something?"

"Yes, but what about my friends? I won't be able to actually speak with them until Christmas break comes around if that stupid pamphlet is truthful."

My father's method of informing me that I was going to Hogwarts (a very strange name for a wizarding school) was that he left a note on my bed with a pamphlet telling me I was going to another school. He's usually more tactful than that.

My father shrugged and said, "you will make new friends. You have the right personality for it."

I held back a scoff at his words and rolled my eyes. I'm not the most, "likable", person. I prefer to be alone with a nice book than talk to people about nothing. Don't get me wrong, I have a nice amount of friends, but they are mostly nerds like me. And muggles, for that matter. I had a good deal of wizard friends, but the majority of them were muggles.

Before I could respond (and tell him why that last reason was crap) he said, "enough! I have taken the liberty of ordering all your needed supplies and other necessities. I recommend studying when they arrive here so you will not be too far behind your peers. They informed me that they will be hooking up our fireplace to something called a ,"floo network", and will be arriving later today."

With that suggestion/command, our conversation ended and I spent the next month researching and studying up on all the things that I would have to know.

(As a side note, apparently my dad forgot to inform my mom that we were expecting somebody and she nearly shot the man that appeared in the fireplace at around noon. The scolding he got from her was so sweet to my ears.)

* * *

><p>PRESENT TIME: BACK ON THE TRAIN<p>

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the rooms door sliding open.

I glanced at the door and see a guy and a girl standing there.

"Excuse me, everywhere else we've seen is full, mind if we sit in here?", the girl asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

I shook my head and said, "go ahead." I was actually hoping to ride alone for the entire train ride, but I decided it would probably be good for me to go ahead and try to make friends.

She nodded and they both put their trunks in the overhead compartment before sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

I saw that they had the same pale blonde hair and familiar facial features and assumed that they were related. They both appeared to be around my age. They were wearing the nondescript robes that I had seen most of the magical folk wearing to not raise suspicion among the muggles. I was wearing them as well. Their skin was very pale, like they hardly got outside and did anything. My skin, in comparison, was nicely tanned by many hours under the sun. I helped my mother, who had a great green thumb, out in the garden often. Spending many hours in our pool also helped my skin achieve its tan, muscular look. My hair changed from dirty blonde to brown according to how much sun I got. It was currently a light brown color from most of the last month spent studying indoors. It was currently combed neatly, but would be a mess in an hour even if I didn't touch it.

After a few minutes of silence, only filled with the sounds the train made, the girl said, "I don't think I've seen you around. Are you a new student at Hogwarts?"

I was fourteen, soon to be fifteen, so anyone could tell I wasn't a first year student.

"Yeah, I'm from America. The name is Luke Shawk." My very slight country accent made it all the more obvious that I was not British.

The guy sat up in interest and said, "from America? Why are you going to Hogwarts if you're from the states?"

The girl looked at me with a new level of interest and I held back a sigh.

"Politics. My dad is high up in the wizarding world and he wants to "improve relations with other countries"."

I accentuated the last words with air quotes and continued. "Basically, I have to go to Hogwarts for a year, make a good impression, and then I can go back home."

I tried to sum up the story in as few words as possible, I had a feeling I would have to tell it quite a few more times in the next few weeks. Maybe I should have carried around pamphlets?

"Well at least you get to go across the world to go to school," the boy said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"We're stuck at Hogwarts until we graduate after year seven," the girl explained the guys enthusiasm and I nodded.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Katie Bane, this is my cousin, Lane Bane."

I couldn't help but smile at his name, and he scoweled at me, probably used to being laughed at due to his rhyming name.

I held up my hands and said, "sorry, no offense meant. What houses are you two in?", trying to change the subject before I got on either of their bad sides.

"We're both in Ravenclaw. What house are you in?", the girl asks.

I shrugged and said, "not sure yet. I haven't been sorted yet. What years are you two?"

"Lane is fourth, I'm fifth. What are you?"

"Fifth. It was a pain to try to learn everything from years first through fourth in the little amount of time I had. I had no time to actually practice any of it so I'm going to be so far behind everyone else."

They both gave me looks of pity and Lane said, "sorry mate. I would offer to help, but I doubt a fourth year could help you out with fifth year stuff. Maybe Katie can help?" He nudged her and she blushed.

The blush confused me. Was it some British custom that studying together meant dating? What other strange things could insinuate stuff that I was unaware of? Or was I over thinking this?

"Well I don't mind helping you out. What do you know so far?", she said after glaring at her cousin, who stared out the window innocently.

I laughed a little and said, "well I know a lot of stuff. You might want to be a little specific so I can tell you what I do and don't know?"

She laughed some and nodded with a lingering smile on her lips.

"Okay then. Have you learned wingardium leviosa?" She said it while rolling her eyes, which confused me.

"What's that? Latin? What's it mean?"

Lane and Katie shot me looks of incredulity and their mouths dropped open.

I was worried by their reactions. Were we going to have to learn Latin? I didn't hear anything about learning a dead language.

"We don't have to learn Latin do we? I can barely speak a little bit of Spanish, I'm never going to learn an entire language by the time classes start!"

Katie shut her mouth with a snap and shook her head. "No, you don't have to learn Latin. Well, I guess little phrases. But that's only for the spells. You can't cast the spells without the Latin, not until your sixth year."

Lane closed his mouth and said, "if you don't know that simple spell, you're screwed. That's first year stuff."

I panicked and said, "wait, what does that spell DO? I may know something similar but with another method."

"It's for levitating stuff," Lane clarified as he got out his wand.

"Watch," he commanded and he grabbed a candy wrapper out of his pocket.

He tossed it on the ground, and as he waved his wand around he said, "wingardium leviosa."

He raised his wand and the candy wrapper rose into the air and I visibly relaxed.

"Levitation, easy," I said as Lane lost concentration and the wrapper fell to the ground.

"Just watch, I said and moved the robes sleeves up my arm to get them out of my way.

Just as I was about to start the spell, Katie asks, "where's your wand? How do you expect to cast a spell without a wand?"

I shot her an annoyed look for distracting me and she fell silent with a confused look.

I pointed my hand at the wrapper and concentrated for a moment to get the magic flowing. Once I, "felt", a connection, I raised my hand and levitated the wrapper to head height.

"See, I just knew another method." I let the magic loose and let the wrapper fall into my extended hand.

I looked up from the wrapper to see their pale faces staring at me in complete shock.

"He didn't even use a wand. How?" Katie said in a shocked tone to Lane and he shook his head mutely.

"Umm guys? You're kinda freaking me out. Did I do something wrong?" I waved my hand in front of their faces and they both flinched.

"How the bloody hell did you do that!?", Lane asks while staring at me like I knew the secrets of the universe. It was kinda freaky...

I turned to Katie and said, "please explain why you two are freaking me out over doing a small piece of magic? This is not going to happen every time I do a spell, is it?"

"The reason we're so shocked is that you just did the impossible! You used magic without a wand! That shouldn't be possible except for maybe the most advanced wizards. How in the world can you do that?"

I explained to them that, in America, we are raised to learn how to use magic without wands. We aren't allowed to use focusing objects (wands, staffs, gems, etc) until our fifth year. The only reason we start using focusing objects is due to the fact that they helped our power, well, focus. Spells were stronger, and less likely to fail, when using an object to focus magic. But from what I was hearing from Lane and Katie, using magic without a wand was considered impossible in their society. And the fact that they relied so heavily on pieces of wood slightly horrified me, but I kept that to myself.

(I researched it later, but apparently the widespread use of wandless magic in America began when the Pilgrims came to the New World and found a distinct lack in wand making materials. They adapted, and soon the ability to use magic without focusing agents became natural in America. But it never spread to other places because most other places considered it "primitive".)

We were discussing the kind of things I had learned in America, which was basically the same as what they learned, when the door to the room opened and I saw a woman with a trolley full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears?", she asks and I nod, craving a chocolate bar. [AN. Yes, I'm keeping the Trolley. But to be fair, it's not the same lady.]

"What will you have?", she asks me and I lean forward to examine what was available.

I didn't recognize anything on it. 'What are Bertie Botts every flavour beans? And why are a few of those packages moving?' I ask myself as I stared at the cart for something familiar.

"Two packs of Bertie Botts and three chocolate frogs, please," I hear Lane say as he extended his hand and traded the money for the sweets.

Katie got herself some other candies and when it came to me I decided to copy Lane and get a pack of Bertie Botts along with two of the chocolate frogs. Hey, anything chocolate can't be bad, usually.

When the door closed, I leaned forward and asked, "there's not something alive in this," I held up the chocolate frog package, "is there?"

Both of them got disgusted looks and shook their heads.

"Never had a chocolate frog?" Katie asked as she took a bite out of some licorice.

I shook my head and hesitantly opened the package. I lifted the lid and was surprised to see a regular frog made out of chocolate. I relaxed as I started to grab the chocolate delight and nearly jumped out of my skin when it hopped out of the package and on to the ground.

"Oi! Get it before it gets away!" Lane shouts and I use my magic to levitate the frog to my hand before it could disappear under the doorway.

I held it up in the air with magic and said, "I thought you said there was nothing alive in there."

Katie rolled her eyes and Lane snickered.

"It's just a charm. It'll run out in a little bit or after you take the first bite. Watch."

Lane opened one of his packs up and deftly snatched the frog out of the air before taking a bite out of its head.

After a moment, the frog stopped kicking and became inanimate, regular, chocolate. Seeing the truth, I bit a little piece off of the frog and it immediately became still.

The beans were entertaining. I didn't believe them when they said that they could be literally every flavour and suffered a bean that tasted like ear wax. (Don't ask me how I know how ear wax tastes.)

We joked around and talked until a prefect came by and instructed us to get on our robes soon due to the end of the ride being near. Since I only had my nondescript robe, I kept that on while Lane and Katie swapped out their robes for their designated Ravenclaw robes.

While I had been hoping to get into Gryffindor, cause that sounded like the coolest house, my opinion was quickly being tilted in Ravenclaw's favor. If the entire house was this nice, I wouldn't mind not being in Gryffindor. I was also a major bookworm and did very well in school, so Ravenclaw was looking like the best choice.

I looked up as the door slid open and barely had enough time to register the snake surrounded by green on her robes before she sat right next to me and leaned against me, letting her dark red hair spill over my shoulder as she extended her arm across my shoulder.

"I heard that you're the one from America," she purred in my ear and I leaned away, heavily confused. She was deep into my bubble and I was too flabbergasted to react to her closeness without possibly hurting her.

"Yes, now what do you need?" I could feel my cheeks flaming from the girls close proximity to my body and I knew I probably had the look of a scared kitten. The fact that her "assets" were being shoved directly on me, was really not helping my flaming cheeks!

"Why don't you hang out with some of the more important people instead of these losers? We have a seat waiting for you in my cabin."

I gingerly picked her arm off of my shoulders and hopped to the other side where there was no room for her to sit next to me. I was slightly afraid of her sitting on my lap, and quickly put my hands on my legs to cut that option out.

"While I'm flattered at the invitation, these two have been very cordial to me the entire train ride. Thanks, but no thanks." I made my tone firm while trying to keep my nervousness at her treatment out of my voice.

She pouted and stood, "well when you come to your senses, remember that Slytherin is always ready to accept the great."

And with that, she sauntered over to the door (how the hell I knew she sauntered with those huge robes on, I'll never know) and as she closed it, she gave me one slow wink and a disarming smile before walking away. I shivered slightly despite my robes.

There was pure silence in the minute after the girl left. I noticed that Katie, who was directly beside me, was staring straight forward and her cheeks were flaming even more than mine. She had her fists clenched and I felt as though she was, angry? I moved back to my original spot, and cleared my throat before saying, "mind filling me in on the girl that just tried to rape me? Cause I want to know if this is going to be a regular thing or a one time deal."

"Lisa Crove," Katie spat out, showing me that she had some sort of history with Lisa. I made a mental note of this as she told me about her.

"She's a sixth year Slytherin who delights in torturing first years and making other houses lives a living hell," Lane summarized while not taking his eyes off the window. His bored tone indicated that he had to deal with his cousins dislike of Lisa often and was used to it.

"The whore always tries to get to people that way," Katie hissed, seeming to take Lisa's actions rather personally.

"So please tell me that this is a one time deal? I don't want to be near raped every time I run into her in the hallway or something."

Katie seemed to calm down slightly and said, "she won't do it if there are teachers or prefects around, but with only students, yeah, she'll be after you."

I had a quick flashback of a page in the potions book I had studied and said in a slightly panicked tone, "love potions are banned at Hogwarts, right?"

Lane knew where my thought processes were headed from my panicked look and said, "yeah, they're illegal. But be careful, she can always smuggle some in. She's done it before."

I muttered a few curses (the expletives, not the magical kind) under my breath and a moment later, the train lurched slightly as it slowed down and came to an eventual stop.

"We're here," Lane says, unnecessarily and both me and Katie shot him an annoyed look. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my stuff and followed them out of the train and stayed close to them as we were swallowed up by the crowd and carried by the living tide.

I saw a tall individual call out in a loud voice, "first years! Follow me! First years! Follow me!"

There wasn't enough light to tell the man's exact features, but I could tell he was quite tall. He was at least seven, maybe seven and a half, feet tall. He seemed lanky, but it was difficult to tell in the lighting with so many people surrounding me. [AN. No, it's not Hagrid.]

The first years made their way to the man while the rest of the tide went another way to a small army of carriages that were lacking in horses. I was about to ask Katie about the lack of horses when I saw the first begin rolling, seemingly of its own accord, when the doors shut.

Lane grabbed both of us and pulled us to a carriage that was currently unoccupied and I saw Katie get a scared look in her eye when we got close to the carriage. I thought about asking her why she was afraid, but instead opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before getting in myself. We all sat on the same side, I was on the right while Katie was directly to my left.

We waited for three other students (Gryffindors, judging by the symbols on their robes) to fill in the empty spots and, as soon as the door closed, the carriage started rolling.

We rode in silence, the other students whispered between themselves while we sat there awkwardly. I noticed that Katie was completely tensed and was staring at the ground with a slight blush. Was she nervous? Angry? A mixture? Was I the cause?

I found myself worrying about the sorting. Would I be sorted with all the first year? That would be completely embarrassing. And what house would I get sorted in? Did I get an opinion in the matter? I had read that the sorting ceremony involved putting on a hat, but not much else.

I whispered to Katie, "do you get a say in what house you belong in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you get some say in the decision. What house are you hoping to get in?"

I didn't miss the eagerness in the question, and I said, "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. From what you two have told me, it seems to match my personality and lifestyle perfectly."

"Well let's hope you join us in our infinite pursuit of knowledge," Lane says with a smile.

A little while later, the carriages stopped and we put our stuff in a designated area. I grabbed my wand out of my trunk where I had been keeping it and put it in a special area on the inside sleeve of my robe. It was easy enough to pull it out of the loops that held it in place and put it in a spellcasting position in a few seconds. (Yes, I had practiced. Yes, I felt like a gunslinger from the old west as I did it.)

I followed along with all the students into the castle and into what another student had called, "the great hall", until I heard a voice call out, "Luke Shawk!"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a middle aged woman wearing Hufflepuff robes waving for me to come to her.

I made my way through the tide, to the annoyance of a few, and stopped when I got a little ways away from her.

"You called for me, ma'am?", I said and she nodded.

"You are Luke, right? The American student?"

I nodded and she smiled, "right then, follow me and we will get you sorted in just a minute."

She turned and walked to the other end of the hall, where I saw who I assumed the teachers to be were sitting. All the other students had either taken their seats or were making their way to their individual tables. I followed the woman's fast pace and obeyed her instructions to take a seat on a little stool only a little ways in front of where the teachers were. I felt very uncomfortable being singled out like that and wished that they would hurry up. More than a few students were blatantly staring at me and whispering to others, presumably about me.

Like an angel send straight from God, I saw the woman come out of a side room with what I assumed to be the sorting hat.

I jumped a little at the sound of someone tapping their glass with something metal and the entire room went quiet.

Everyone turned their attention to the front and to a very elderly fellow who stood. He was dressed in fine robes, and despite his old age, seemed to be filled with youthful excitement. I immediately determined that he was the principal, or headmaster, of Hogwarts. He had a head of short graying hair and a small white beard that hung a few inches from his chin. His robes looked like they were very old and they were pretty simple. Nit what you would expect the head of a school of wizardry to wear.

"Welcome all, to yet another year at Hogwarts. I am delighted that you have returned safe and sound for another year of education."

The old man, who's name eluded me, spoke about a few other things. Mainly principal crap that was said every year.

Eventually, he said, "though every year is special in its own way, this year is especially special."

He waved for me to stand and I did, with shaking knees underneath my calm exterior.

"For the first time, a student from America has come to Hogwarts for education. (There was a slight pause where all the students seemed to exchange a few words before falling silent) I hope you all with help me with giving him a warm welcome and help with showing how our school welcomes anyone who wishes to learn."

He waved for me to sit and I did happily. The woman with the hat came forward and put it on my head.

I felt the hat move on my head and barely stopped myself from snatching the thing from my head.

"Hmm. I see that you're not the type to bask in your status, hmm. Likes to do well at school, a very good quality, yes. Inherently brave, yet does not seek to prove it, that's rare. Loyal to those who give loyalty back, less common trait than you would think. All great qualities, which makes it oh so difficult to place you."

I whispered to the hat, so no one could hear me, "kinda leaning to Ravenclaw, if you don't mind. And I don't think I'm Hufflepuff material."

The hat seemed to snort and said, "oh well, I was leaning there anyways. Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly and I smiled in relief. This year might not be so bad after all, I'll be with people somewhat like me.

The woman removed the hat from my head and I made my way to the table. Katie and Lane had kept a spot empty in between them and I sat there. Several people introduced themselves to me and I struggled to remember their names, I always had a problem with names.

The first years came in a little while later, and after their sorting, food appeared on the tables. Though some of the food was strange (why would you put meat in perfectly nice pie?) I liked almost all of it and I was full before I knew it. Though not full enough to miss out on some dessert. Once the remnants of the food had disappeared, the headmaster (who's name I still hadn't learned) spoke a little more and had the prefects lead their houses to their individual dormitories. I was yawning by that point and probably would not have been able to make my way back to the great hall if my life depended on it. All I knew is that we climbed a LOT of stairs.

The moving staircases were interesting, I nearly fell when the first one started to move an only the fast reflexes of a sixth year saved me from embarrassment (and possibly death).

When the prefect finally stopped, I saw that we had stopped in front of a door with a knocker placed right in the middle of it. (It was in the shape of an eagle's head. And the actual knocker was located directly under the head.)

"Listen up first years! The only way to get into the Ravenclaw common room is to answer a riddle that the knocker gives you. If you don't know the answer, you will have to wait for someone to come along who can answer the riddle. Or for someone to come out of the common room."

The prefects eye's located me and smiled, "you, new guy, how about you come give this a shot? No shame if you can't answer it on your first go."

I nodded and made my way to the door. I knocked on it with the knocker and it began to speak.

"One hundred feet in the air, yet I do not leave the ground. What am I?"

I smiled, hearing this riddle before, and said, "a centipede laying on its back with its legs facing the sky."

The door opened and I saw the prefect nod his approval as he walked into the room.

I stood back, letting the bulk of the crowd pass before I followed them into the common room.

[AN. Again, some things will be different. But some things will be the same. Any flaming should be in the form of a PM, please.]

After walking through this short hallway, it opened up to reveal a large circular room. I saw that the base color in the room was blue. The carpet was blue. As was some silks that hung from the windows. The domed ceiling was painted with stars. (And I didn't have enough time to really look, but I could have sworn that they were moving slowly across the dome.)

The room itself seemed to be well furnished in comfortable looking chairs and tall bookcases. I had to restrain myself from plopping down in one of those chairs and reading myself to sleep. Scattered about were some tables that looked to be more for doing homework and other such things rather than reading comfortably.

On the opposite end of the entrance was a large marble statue of, who I guessed, was Rowena Ravenclaw. The founder of the House of Ravenclaw. She stood with her head slightly tilted down, meeting the eyes of anyone who entered the room. In her right hand, she held her wand (which faced the floor). She held an open book in her left hand, raised to about mid chest and facing upwards, ready to continue divulging its trove of knowledge the moment she decided to look back down at it.

The prefect let the first years (and me) gawk for a little while before catching our attention and saying, "welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. We have a few rules here that we would ask you to please uphold. One. It is MANDATORY for you to get at least five hours of sleep, at a minimum, every night. If you are found breaking this rule on a regular basis, then a prefect will be allowed to cast a sleeping charm on you and levitate you to your bed."

Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw the prefect glare at a few sixth years, who pointedly looked away.

"Two. Try to keep the loud talking and any loud actions/spells in the common room. Any loud activities should be done out of the common room or be accompanied with a very good reason. Three. If you need help doing homework, or learning a spell, or whatever. Simply ask me or a sixth or seventh year, and we will point you in the right direction or help you ourselves. Four. Any and all pranks committed better not damage the books. It does not matter if the books can be magically cleaned off or not."

I flinched slightly at the thought of someone damaging all those books, and I saw I was not alone. A few others appeared to be bibliophilic, like myself.

"And five. If you intend to start any study groups for particular subjects or activities, please inform me or Selena (he pointed at the female Prefect who was standing nearby), so we can give everyone the equal chance to join said group. That's about it. Everyone understand?"

No one said otherwise, so Thomas (I learned his name later), pointed us in the direction of the statue and said that our sleeping quarters were behind there. (Left led to the girls, right led to the guys.)

I saw that there were some stairs that led to a large hallway with a lot of doors on both sides of it, and noticed that there were names posted on a note to the side of the doors. I found the door with my name on it, and after making a few acknowledging grunting noises to the four others that appeared to be my roommates and changing into my sleeping clothes, I fell asleep to the peaceful sound of wind whistling around the windows.

* * *

><p>So. Please tell me if this is awesome, a complete bust, or something in the middle. Preferably in a review. And to those of you who are worrying that this will interfere with my Pokemon fics, I assure you, this will most likely not be receiving the bulk of my writing attention (unless Harry Potter wins the poll on my profile. *cough cough* hint! hint!) So fellow Potterheads, please unite and vote!<p>

And yeah. That's about it. Talkingbirdguy, out!


End file.
